Just Stopping By
by McBones2
Summary: With new information about Lily Blair goes to see Chuck on New Year's to help him get his company back. For all the Chair fans who hated the last scene between Dan and Blair. One-shot, Chuck/Blair


Ok, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but Christmas Break is here and I will finish them then. I've been super busy, so sorry. Here is something I think all of us Chair fans can appreciate after the last scene with dan and Blair. I wanted to scream. This is a one-shot, hope you like it!

Chuck sat lazily inside his hotel room in Australia. The sun shined through the window and illuminated the file he was holding. He flipped through the pages of what Lily had done with his company while he was away, and things weren't looking good. He had a meeting with Jack tomorrow to sort things out. Chuck was sure that Jack wouldn't be happy that he was selling his brothers company, even if they didn't get along, it stayed in the family no matter what.

It was late and the afternoon and in fact it was New Year's Eve. He double checked himself and looked at his phone. He laughed to himself about the fact that he was spending his holiday alone, and for once he hadn't alienated the people around him. But rather Lily betrayed him not to mention her entire family. He couldn't believe she was going to sell Bass industries; the one person who he considered to be his family had given up on him.

But he tried to rid the thought from his mind and focus on gathering information on how to save his company. He walked in to the kitchen to pour himself another drink but someone knocked on his hotel door. He honestly didn't know who it was and pulled the door open slowly.

Behind the door stood the only brunette in the world whose looks could kill, but right now she looked like she wanted to kill him. He opened the door more which revealed his disheveled appearance, dressed in jeans and a simple shirt, which he knew was so unlike him.

"Blair?" he asked "What are you doing here?" He swallowed as she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"You said you were going to New Zealand." She stated simply. Chuck must have given her a weird look because she fired back at him. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't actually think you were stupid enough to set foot in the devils territory."

"I decided to take a risk, see where it got me. Now Blair what are you doing here?"

"I think it's best if we discussed this inside." She looked at him expectantly and soon enough he held the door open and she made her way inside.

"What do you want Blair, I'm sure you didn't take this much time out of your holiday to just wish me a happy new year."

"Since you've been gone I've been gathering information on Lily and your father's company."

Chuck looked at her questionably "Why would you do that?"

"You're not the only one who's ashamed at what she's doing. I can't believe she would hurt you like that, and I can't just let that go unpunished." She stared at her shoes as Chuck stepped closer to her.

"Thank you Blair, really." He said softly. "So what have you got so far?"

He watched as she walked over to the small kitchen table and set her purse down. She proceeded to pull file after file out of her seemingly small purse. Chuck laughed a little and Blair looked up at him.

"What are you Marry Poppins?" he asked. She smiled and gave a small laugh also.

"Just thorough." She said and pulled out the last file. She sat down and when he didn't follow suit she looked up at him.

"Blair I appreciate all of this, but shouldn't you be leaving?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, hurt by him wanting to leave.

"You know how Humphrey gets when he's lonely. Starts to brood…" he drifted off and watched as she got up from her seat and walked over to where he stood.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Chuck."

"I think you do."

"Checking Gossip Girl a little too much lately have we?" Blair asked.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true, Chuck? Dan and I are just friends. And that's all we ever will be. Stop accusing me, I came here to help." She swallowed and wished he would stop with his disapproving look. "You're it for me Chuck, I think by now you should have figured that out."

He smirked at that and earned a disgusted look from Blair.

"Oh so it's not okay for me to be with someone but meanwhile you get to create a new identity and proclaim to be in love with a French angel?" She said angrily.

"Yes." He said simply knowing that it would annoy her to no end.

"You're ridiculous!" She said loudly. He just smirked back at her and she turned on her heel and went back to her seat at the table.

"Do you want a drink?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." She said curtly. He went to the counter and poured them two glasses and made his way to where Blair sat and set the glass down gently. "Thank you." He heard her whisper softly.

He sat next to her and took a sip of his drink. "So, what have you got?" he asked again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A few hours later they had gone through all the files and came to the conclusion that they could get the company back, but they had to get it before Lily sold it and then still didn't know when she was planning to. It was almost twelve. Blair looked at the time and then back to Chuck who was still looking over some loose paper.

"Do you have a T.V. in here?"

"Of course. It's in the next room." He said and watched Blair as she got up from her seat and disappeared around the corner. He closed the file he was looking at and didn't bother to stack the files. He followed Blair into the next room and found that she had turned the T.V. on and sat on the couch watching intently. She was watching the news or rather the news reporters freeze to death outside waiting for the new year to come.

He sat down next to her and it was as if she didn't notice her eyes never wavered from the T.V.

"You know, that's one thing we never did." She said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've always wanted to go to Times Square and watch the ball drop. Just once." She said and her sentence seemed to drift off as she became entranced by the images on the screen.

"You'd freeze, you would be miserable." Chuck said as he leaned back into the couch and observed Blair's profile as it became illuminated by the light from the T.V.

"I think if I went with someone I love, it wouldn't be too bad."

Chuck nodded even though Blair could not see him, her eyes still glued to the T.V. like a little child waiting for the big moment to finally come. His eyes flickered to the T.V. as the people began to cheer and the countdown appeared on the screen. The clock started at thirty seconds.

It was eerily quiet in the room and the only noise came from the T.V. Usually, they would be at a party all dressed up with champagne in their hands as excitement filled the room. But this year it was just the two of them as they watched the world around them getting ready to celebrate the New Year.

The clock was counting down five, four, three, two, one. And the people in Times Square erupted with yells and laughter. He watched as Blair lowered her gaze to the floor as if in thought and she then leaned back into the couch.

He couldn't keep his gaze off her especially now as she decided to turn her gaze toward him. He looked at her longingly as he thought about how they could have been together right now, if it wasn't she who had insisted that she be Blair Waldorf first. It killed him to even be around her, and the fact that she had been in the city with Humphrey killed him even more. She leaned toward him a bit and he took the opportunity to pull her close.

He cupped her face gently and kissed her softly. It wasn't urgent as it had been in the past but it was slow and gentle. She sighed at the familiar feel of his lips and tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back. She shouldn't be upset, she told herself as she looked back at him, and she was the one who broke up with him. But she desperately wanted to be with him.

He ran his thumb over her cheek causing her to smile and in turn he smiled back.

"Happy New Year's Waldorf."

"Happy New Year's Bass."

He put his arm around her and couldn't resist holding her close, if just for one more night. She gladly laid her head on his chest as they continued to watch the T.V. The confetti cannons had fired and now people were leaving. To think that one moment meant so much to people seemed absurd to Chuck when he was younger. But the moment he had with Blair tonight further proved that they had a future.

They were it for each other. And the fact that they could both finally admit it was enough for Chuck to get by at this point.

So, seem familiar? If you've seen the X-Files Episode where Mulder and Scully kiss at new Years its similar to this and I love that show too. I'm kind of over the whole Chuck and Blair not being together and the whole Dan thing. I don't think Dan will be much of a problem, so I'm not worried. Eventually Chuck and Blair will be together...

Please Review!


End file.
